


Comfort

by imera



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Danny finds Ward during one of his worst moments.





	

Ward knew it wasn’t real, or so he kept telling himself, but they looked real and his fear felt real. If he wasn’t as scared he might have left his office, but every time he tried the creature hissed at him, reaching for him with its rotten human hands, sending him back into his corner where he covered his eyes and tried to breathe calmly, which didn’t work. 

The rotten human hands were nothing compared to its face, which was that of his father. Blood ran down his face from his eyes, and every time it opened its mouth blood and maggots fall on the floor.

“You’re not real, you’re not real,” he repeated to himself, his hands wet with tears as he tried to convince himself that his father was an illusion.

Suddenly the thing touched him, its hand strong, shaking him. Ward screamed and tried to crawl away from the vision, but he was held back. It felt as if his whole body was being covered in blood, but when he opened his eyes he couldn’t see any blood, and instead of the nightmare creature it was Danny.

The creature which had tortured him for so long was gone, and every trace of it had evaporated.

“Are you ok?” Danny asked.

“It’s not here,” Ward whispered, more to calm himself than to answer Danny.

“What’s not here?”

Ward was tempted to tell him, but he didn’t want him to know just how weak he was. Danny had gone through a lot, certainly he was entitled to more pity than he was, but at the same time he felt like his secrets were far darker than Danny’s.

“Nothing,” he lied.

That was when he discovered Danny was holding him. He wondered why Danny hadn’t released him, only to realise he was holding Danny as well. Normally he would have been ashamed knowing someone had seen him in his weakest moments, but instead of pushing him away and tell him to get out Ward pulled him closer, and to his shock he started crying.

Danny wouldn’t tell anyone, even if Ward had treated him badly, Danny wouldn’t tell everyone about his weakest moments.

When he felt slightly better he looked up at Danny, who hadn’t said a single word, instead he looked worried. Ward wanted to tell him that he would be fine and that Danny should leave him, but instead of telling him to go he kissed Danny.

Danny’s shock didn’t last long, and to Ward’s shock Danny kissed him back.

It was as surreal as the monster who had haunted him for so long that day, and for a brief moment he wondered if Danny was an illusion just like his father.

Danny’s warm hand softly caressed his cheek as they continued to kiss, a kiss which deepened the next moment, leaving them both breathless.

He knew they should stop, but it was hard for him to end the only good thing that happened to him in a long time. Instead he pulled Danny closer, fearing he would remember just how awful Ward was and leave. Danny didn’t leave, instead he carefully lay Ward beneath him and continued to kiss him.

Ward lost count of how long they kissed when his phone interrupted them. At first he thought he could ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop ringing. Both knew they couldn’t continue, not that taking it further was such a good idea in the middle of the day.

“I’m sorry,” Ward apologised as he found his phone. To his annoyance it was the demon from before, only less bloody. “I need to take this,” he said, ignoring Danny.

“If you need anything just let me know,” Danny said before he left the office.

Ward felt bad ignoring Danny as he simply tried to comfort Ward after his breakdown, but he couldn’t let a kiss blind him, there was more at stake than his image, something his father saw fit to tell him time after time.

Forgetting the kiss, or the way Danny comforted him would be hard, but Ward had no choice, his life belonged to his father.

“Yes?” he answered the phone, unable to hold back the hatred from his voice.


End file.
